Dark Side Of The Mirror
by Angel Balisto
Summary: Corentin Helias en a longtemps rêvé : Il va travailler à Disneyland Paris. Cependant, à peine arrivé, les choses tournes mal. Pourquoi se sent-il épié dans le Royaume Enchanté. Quel est cette sensation de danger imminent qu'il ressent alors qu'une jeune fille au regard énigmatique ne cesse de le suivre. Arrivez-vous à résoudre le lugubre mystère de Disneyland Paris ?
1. Prologue

_Hey Saluuuuuut !  
Bienvenue sur Dark Side of The Mirror !  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire !  
En faite j'ai un peu peur...C'est vraiment ma première Fiction !  
Kyaaaa faut que je me reprenne ! Allez je me lance !  
Hâte de lire vos retours ! _

_Toute ressemblance avec des faits ou des personnes ayant réellement existées serait totalement fortuite._

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Une nuit noire et perpétuelle était, depuis longtemps déjà, tombée sur le Parc. La lune, aussi rouge que le sang, éclairait de ses faibles rayons orangés le Royaume Enchanté. De ce lieu, d'où s'échappait habituellement une musique entrainante mêlée aux cris de joie des visiteurs, ne s'entendait maintenant plus qu'une ambiance malsaine entrecoupée de cris plaintifs et de hurlement à vous glacer le sang. Et, en se concentrant quelque peu, l'on pouvait entendre une chose, un bruit, très distinct. Un son régulier parvenait à nos oreilles : Les pas de course de cette jeune fille affolée qui remonte Main Street. Elle est terrorisée. Ses poumons lui font mal, elle tourne la tête et, voyant que personne ne la suit, continue sa rapide escapade. Déboussolée, alors qu'elle travaille dans ce parc depuis trois ans déjà, de grosses larmes coulent désormais sur ses joues encore jeunes et roses. La cause de son désespoir ? La grille du Parc, fermée, cadenassée, et sa fuite qui, soudainement, vient de prendre fin. La fragile Cast Member, dont le costume du Phantom Manor semble aller à merveille, s'agrippe au barreau de la porte et hurle que l'on lui ouvre. Les pupilles de ses yeux océans doublent de volume, elle panique, « Cela » se rapproche. La jeune fille se retourne vivement et appuie son dos contre l'entrée verrouillée. Elle scrute. Elle recherche. C'est là ! Non c'est ici ! Peut-être sur la fontaine devant elle ! Sa respiration est saccadée, les idées et les scénarios se bousculent dans sa tête. Le sang frappe dans ses tempes et un mal de tête aigüe pointe le bout de son nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Au Secours ! Supplia la jeune Cast Member. Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ! Je veux simplement rentrer chez moi !

Alors qu'Elle balaie la zone de ses yeux toujours en mouvement un bruit attire son attention depuis la station de RailRoad. Le Silence, qui depuis longtemps pèse sur le parc, est soudainement brisé par un petit rire d'enfant, laissant notre frêle Cast Member pétrifiée de peur. Les haut-parleurs commencent alors à émettre des grésillements mêlés de voix quasi-inaudibles et de chansons enfantines. La Chose se rapproche d'Elle, la jeune fille l'entend clairement. Des petits pas, comme ceux d'une souris s'avance rapidement vers sa position. Sa vision devient floue et son corps est sur le point de lâcher prise quand douze coups se font entendre par les haut-parleurs du Parc et raisonnent longuement. S'en est trop. La jeune fille s'écroule au sol et un voile de nuit se pose sur son regard. Tu fais partie de ce monde…Tu fais partie de ce monde, répètent des voix enfantines en écho de plus en plus proches. Tu vas nous rejoindre…Tu fais partie de ce monde… La fragile Cast Member, étendue au sol devant la grille de du parc, est surplombée par le Disney Hôtel qui semble être vide et délabré. Une ambiance de mort flotte dans l'atmosphère et une odeur de soufre pollue l'air le rendant difficilement respirable. La jeune fille se recroqueville en position fœtale, voulant se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar.

Alors que les voix semblent être à quelques mètres de sa position celles-ci disparaissent subitement, s'effaçant dans un silence dans lequel une légère comptine se fait entendre. Tels sont les derniers mots parvenant à la Cast Member dont le nœud rouge, dans ses cheveux, tremblote à cause du vent :

 _ **Fleurbageans, les rhododendroves,  
Gyraient et gamblaient dans les wabes.  
On frimait vers les pétuniove,  
Et les momerhates engrabent**_


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut à Tous ! Yosh ! Ohayo Gosaimasu !  
On se retrouve pour le chapitre 1 de Dark Side Of the Mirror !  
J'ai remarqué que le titre donnait DSOTM en abrégé...C'est la classe !  
Enfin bref ! J'attends vos retours !

* * *

 **Chapitre Premier - Un rêve qui se réalise**

Corentin s'était levé tôt aujourd'hui. Dès 6h30 il avait décidé de se réveiller et d'aller faire un Jogging avant de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il trouvait l'air de « sa campagne » vivifiant et savait que sur Paris il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de le faire. Il s'attarda sur un banc de son village. De ce lieu stratégique il avait une vue magnifique, surplombant jusqu'à l'horizon, les villes lointaines. Le ciel matinal était teinté de rose et d'orange donnant à ce paysage un air impressionniste. Un léger vent flottait et refroidissait l'atmosphère de ce début de printemps. Corentin respira à plein poumons et fit le plein d'air frais avant de repartir chez lui afin de se préparer pour ce jour spécial.

Cette journée il l'avait attendue depuis très longtemps. Il s'y était préparé chaque jour. Révisant chaque question, chaque réponse, chaque situation. Aujourd'hui il ne jouait pas sa vie loin de là. Aujourd'hui il réalisait un rêve d'enfant…Aujourd'hui il passait un entretien d'embauche à Disneyland Paris. Le Jeune Garçon était un fan inconditionnel du Royaume Enchanté. La magie du lieu l'avait, malgré lui, touché au cœur, et, contraint par le refus de ses parents d'y retourné régulièrement, il s'était fait une promesse : Un jour il y travaillerait ! Ce jour était arrivé. Après l'envoi de son cv et de sa lettre de motivation sur leur site internet, les chargés de recrutement avaient répondu deux jours plus tard. Il était convoqué ce Jeudi 23 Mars au Bâtiment Fantasia à Val D'Europe. A peine avait-il eut le temps de se préparer à ce moment important de sa vie que le jour J était arrivé.

Corentin soupirait, contemplant ce paysage couleurs pastelles. Le jeune homme se leva, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Il rentrait chez lui. Traversant l'allée bordée de tilleuls dont sa mère raffolait tant, il écouta le chant des oiseaux matinaux, picoreurs de rêves, faiseurs de réveils. Il rentrait chez lui sans un bruit. Ses parents devaient sûrement encore dormir. Il se prépara, déjeuna, et fit un exercice de relaxation. Toute la pression lui pesait sur le corps, et la peur de cafouiller était plus grande. Corentin était un garçon comme ça. Il se définissait lui-même comme « Bovaryste ». Ainsi, à toujours faire une montagne de ce qui allait lui arriver, Corentin, d'un naturel calme et posé, pouvait se révéler angoissé par la vie. Il soupira et mis sa veste de costard qu'il avait repassé seul la veille. Ce genre de petit exploit lui donnait l'impression d'être toujours un peu plus grand. 19 ans et Corentin demeurait un grand enfant. Il pouvait se révéler mature lorsqu'il le fallait, mais le côté enfantin finissait par se révéler malgré tout. Il collectionnait les peluches, adorait écrire des poèmes et avait les yeux remplies d'étoile lorsqu'on évoquait l'univers magique de Walt Disney. C'était un garçon très altruiste, pensant souvent au bonheur de ses proches, très avenant et souriant. Il avait d'ailleurs la présence d'esprit de penser que cela serait grâce à ces qualités qu'il serait certainement pris au royaume de la Souris.

Physiquement parlant Corentin n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. C'était un garçon normal aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus clairs. Il possédait les traits fins de sa mère et la carrure élancée de son père, grand amateur de natation. Rien ne le différenciait franchement des autres garçons, mis à part sa personnalité et ses goûts, fier de leur originalité. Il fit son « Disney Smile » devant le miroir à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il s'était longuement préparé et, même si le résultat de cette grimace était…Mitigé, il espérait que cela suffirait. Il prit ses billets de train pour Marne La Vallée et, confiant, parti affronter sa journée.

12h54, le temps était à l'orage à la sortie de la gare de Val d'Europe. On pouvait facilement voir les éclaires de lumière briser la sérénité du ciel gris. « Bienvenue dans le Nord » pensa Corentin se remémorant en souriant la scène Culte de Bienvenue Chez les Chtis. Il patienta un peu dans la gare. Il sorti alors son téléphone cherchant un plan pour se repérer dans ce dédale de rues. Il ne devait pas être loin de son but tout de même. Le garçon se senti honteux de voir que sa destination n'était qu'à 200 mètres de sa position. Il se mit à courir, une pochette verte au-dessus de la tête pour se couvrir, pochette contenant les papiers obligatoires à sa candidature. « Cour du Danube…Cour du Danube…Il semblerait que je sois bon endroit ! Plus qu'à trouver le n°16… » Pensa Corentin pour lui-même. Il marchait à présent, scrutant chaque immeuble, détaillant chaque structure originale. Un éclair illumina le ciel, le tonnerre ne se fut pas prier et, quelque seconde plus tard, l'air était déchiré par le bruit sourd et caractéristique de l'explosion électrique.

Le jeune garçon arriva enfin au N°16 de la Cour du Danube. La pluie battait fort et il accéléra le pas afin de passer rapidement la porte d'un immeuble bien singulier. En effet, le bâtiment Fantasia se différenciait des autres de par son architecture moderne, rappelant les bâtiments Américains de Manhattan, ainsi qu'avec le Mickey collé à la fenêtre de la porte. Le bâtiment, arqué en son milieu, possédait une grande baie vitrée. Il dégageait ainsi une aura de puissance et de rigueur dont seuls les locaux des grandes entreprises connaissaient le secret. Intimidé, Corentin poussa alors la porte. Le garçon se retrouva immédiatement dans le grand hall d'entrée, où un bureau était surplombé des mots « Disneyland Paris ». Il se permis de supposer qu'il était au bon endroit. Adressant son sourire Colgate aux deux employés qui était postés audit bureau, Il osa enfin prendre la parole :

\- Bonjour ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je viens pour un entretien d'embauche et… Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà on lui indiquait la réponse.

\- C'est à votre gauche Monsieur, le coupa l'employé le moins occupé des deux par l'écran de son ordinateur. Continuez tout droit et demander à l'hôtesse de vous enregistrer.

Corentin pris le temps de les remercier et continua à sourire. « Allez Coco ! Tu positives ! American Company, montre que tu es motivé et enthousiaste…. » . Il se dirigea vers un second bureau plus petit, dont le mur à l'arrière était décoré, en son entièreté, par une photo de Walt Disney. Corentin s'arrêta. Impressionné. Lorsque la femme, donc le nametag semblait pendouiller dangereusement, l'extirpa de ses pensées, il ouvrit sa pochette verte et en sorti les précieux documents. Sa fiche de candidature, son cv, tout beau tout propre, et sa lettre de motivation, sans oublier la Disney Attitude. L'employée regarda un petit instant son ordinateur et, affichant un sourire chaleureux, annonça à Corentin d'aller attendre dans la petite salle à gauche du bureau. Le Garçon s'exécuta.

La Salle en question n'avait rien de particulier. Comme tout le reste du Bâtiment Fantasia, la décoration semblait crier aux nouveaux venus : Bienvenue dans l'antichambre de Disneyland Paris !

Une télévision accrochée au mur diffusait en boucle une vidéo sur la « Différence Disney » dont la musique devait pouvoir rendre fou quiconque l'écoutait plusieurs fois. Un présentoir noir affichait glorieusement le dernier numéro du magazine « BackStage », journal interne destiné aux Cast Members et aux passionnés. Ceux-ci, prêt à débourser beaucoup d'argent pour pouvoir tenir entre leurs mains fébriles le précieux magazine. Dans un coin opposé au présentoir on pouvait admirer de près un authentique costume d'employé à Phantom Manor. Corentin entra timidement dans cette salle dans laquelle étaient déjà installées plusieurs personnes. Des jeunes, des plus âgés étaient là attendant l'heure fatidique. Il y avait des candidats de toutes sortes et de toutes origines et Corentin ne savait plus où se mettre. Il balaya la pièce des yeux et tomba sur une jeune fille brune aux yeux clairs qui semblait gentille. Elle tenait dans ses mains un dossier rouge comme elle aurait tenu un poupon. Ses documents devaient avoir beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux. De fil en aiguille, Corentin appris par la suite que la jeune femme était de retour des Etats-Unis et voulait se lancer dans Disneyland Paris après avoir abandonné des hautes études. Ayant aussi travaillée dans plusieurs endroits à des postes hauts placés, son Cv valait effectivement de l'or. Corentin rougit en admettant que Disney serait surement sa première expérience. Daphnée, elle s'appelait Daphnée. Ce fut sa première amie durant cette session. En effet, les langues peu à peu se délièrent et le lourd silence qui pesait dans la salle d'attente s'envola en éclat de rire. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance que déjà le moment était venu.

Un homme et une femme, Nametags lustrés, costards noirs décontractés, ouvrirent la portent à droite de l'entrée de la joyeuse pièce. Un sourire d'une blancheur impeccable sur le visage, ils firent entrer Corentin et le reste des candidats dans la salle de présentation. Un écran, un projecteur, deux pc, tout était réunis à une présentation à l'américaine de l'entreprise. Corentin s'installa bien évidement à côté de Daphnée et de ses autres connaissances. Durant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, le jeune garçon n'appris pas grand-chose qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà avant. Il fut impressionné par le pouvoir captivant qu'avaient les deux recruteurs rabâchant la « Différence Disney » à ses oreilles. Quelques questions fusèrent et les réponses furent données. L'échange s'essoufflait lorsque les deux recruteurs commencèrent eux aussi à poser des questions. Des faciles pour commencer. Comment est appelée la grande rue principale ? Comment sont appelés les visiteurs ? Ou encore : Comment s'appelle le tout premier parc que Walt Disney a ouvert ? Puis les questions se corsèrent pour arriver à la question qui semblait pour tous compliquée. Pourquoi appelle-t-on un employé Disney un « Cast Member » et un visiteur « un Guest ». « C'est bien gentil de le savoir mais pour l'expliquer il n'y a personne ! » Pensa Corentin qui leva timidement la main. Il détestait parler quand il y avait trop de silence.

\- Vas-y ! Tu penses avoir la réponse jeune homme ? Dit alors le recruteur pour l'encourager. Impressionne-nous de ton savoir !

« Est-ce que c'est un piège pour déceler les Fans Disney où il est sincère… » Pensa très fort Corentin avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de répondre d'un ton assuré :

\- Walter Disney lui-même disait en 1955 que Disneyland, son tout premier parc, était un spectacle de magie perpétuel et que les employés en étaient les acteurs. Cast Member signifie littéralement Membre de la Troupe, ou Membre du Casting. Une troupe de Spectacle au service des visiteurs qui sont donc les « Invités » de ce spectacle. C'est ça non ?...Je ne suis plus sûr…

Le Recruteur parut étonné d'autant de détails mais acquiesça dans un sourire les paroles de Corentin qui avait une soudaine envie de saluer l'assemblée. Il se retint bien évidement de commettre ce geste qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ainsi, après les dix minutes de pause accordées par les recruteurs, ceux-ci arrivèrent en nombre dans la salle et commencèrent à appeler les candidats deux par deux ! « En binôme évidement, à l'Américaine… » Garda pour lui Corentin qui fut alors le 8ême appelé. Il se leva calmement et salua la femme qui se présenta comme sa Chargée de Recrutement.

\- Appelez-moi Lydia cela sera plus simple ! Dit l'employée à l'adresse de Corentin et d'un autre garçon plus âgé que lui lorsqu'ils furent assis dans la salle très originalement nommée « Pinocchio ». Nous allons commencer l'entretien ! Qui je mange en premier ?

L'échange dura une trentaine de minutes. Corentin était prêt et avait demandé à se faire « manger » le premier. La jeune femme avait alors sourit et l'avait félicité pour la réponse à la question dans la salle de présentation. « Vous semblez bien connaitre notre entreprise Monsieur Hélias, que cela vous porte bonheur ! » avait-elle ajouté avant de l'assommer de questions toutes aussi prévisibles les unes que les autres. « Pourquoi Disneyland Paris et pas un autre ? », « Quels sont les qualités d'après vous pour être un bon Opérateur/Animateur d'attraction ? », « Vos Défauts ?, Vos qualités ? », « Que dirait votre meilleur ami pour vous décrire ? ». Corentin ne vacilla pas lorsque l'entretient dériva dans les langues de Shakespeare et de Cervantès. Ainsi il parvint à valider un bon niveau dans les deux langues. Il se sentait fier et souriant de toute ses dents, arriva à la fin de l'entretient. Ainsi, lorsque que son compagnon fut lui aussi cuisiné à l'américaine, la Recruteuse sourit et pria les deux jeunes garçons de bien vouloir lui accorder quelques minutes, elle avait une surprise.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tenait dans ses mains, deux dossiers de couleur crème. Le cœur de Corentin ne fit alors qu'un tour. La magie existait-elle vraiment dans ce royaume enchantée ? L'Employée sourit aux deux garçons en leur présentant un authentique contrat de travail.

\- C'est… C'est pour nous ? Se hasarda le garçon plus âgé. On signe maintenant !

\- En effet ! Ce sont vos contrats à présent du 4 Juillets au 31 Août nous allons-être collègue ! Bienvenue à Disneyland Paris !

Corentin signa avidement son contrat à la hâte, presque sans le lire. Le salaire ? Il s'en fichait ! Il réalisait un rêve qui depuis longtemps le hantait ! Il aurait aimé que cet instant continue sans jamais s'arrêter. Dans sa tête, l'on pouvait entendre la chanson de la deuxième étoile. Il y avait cru, il avait eu la foi. Il avait laissé ses « beaux rêves » y faire escale. Ils étaient devenus réalité !

Le jeune garçon était alors sorti du Bâtiment Fantasia, satisfait. Le soleil déclinait dehors et l'air devenait plus frais. Les étoiles ne tardèrent pas à apparaitre. Corentin, retourné prêt de la gare de Marne La Vallée, attendait son train. Le garçon, n'ayant pas prévu d'être si en avance, avait réservé son train pour plus tard. Libre, il se dirigea alors vers le Disney Village où il comptait passer sa soirée. Dans ce lieu animé d'un brin de magie et dont le moteur était le puissant Euros, Corentin lécha les vitrines et, trop envieux, contourna finalement les magasins et restaurant qui peuplaient cet endroit. Il se laissa alors dériver sur le courant d'un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas. Une sorte de joie mélancolique, un bonheur calme, une contemplation heureuse. Il marcha, ferma les yeux, cheminant sur la route faisant le tour du petit lac au centre du Land Hôtelier. La musique du spectacle Disney Dream lui parvenait grâce à une légère brise printanière. Le temps s'était suspendu. Rien au monde n'aurait pu l'atteindre.

 _Le Jeune Garçon, assis devant le NewPort, n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ce qui allait lui arriver cet été-là…_


End file.
